Florencia Marchetti
) |pais = Argentina |estado = Retirada |edad = }}Florencia Marchetti es una locutora y actriz de doblaje argentina.Desde junio de 2017 tiene residencia en Positano ,Italia por lo que se ha retirado del doblaje latinoamericano hasta el momento. Nací en el barrio Saavedra, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Me críe rodeada de música y naturaleza. Siempre me gusto mirar películas, sobre todo de Disney, jugar y crear personajes. Desde chica supe lo que quería para mi vida. Tuve la buena fortuna de conocer Palmera Record de pequeña y en ese momento, determiné poder hacer eso cuando sea grande. Estudié en Eter, Locución, me recibí y en la actualidad ejerzo la profesión con pasión y felicidad. Como locutora y actriz de doblaje, disfruto la versatilidad de mi profesión, tuve la oportunidad de trabajar tanto en Disney, haciendo voces de dibujos animados, como un institucional para la Presidencia de la Nación. Estoy estudiando teatro y canto para seguir adquiriendo herramientas laborales. Mi sueño es poder participar de un programa de TV para niños, para poder crear valor en la etapa infantil. Actualmente estoy grabando spots televisivos para MTV Latinoamérica y locución de publicidades (Axe, Sedal, Tang, Nosotras, Vienísima) para radio y televisión. También estoy terminando la temporada de Master Cheff Brasil para Discovery Channel. En junio de este año, 2017, iré a vivir a Europa en busca de nuevas experiencias laborales y crecimiento personal. Filmografia Películas *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Voces adicionales *Sneekweek - Kim (Yootha Wong-Loi-Sing) (2016) *Érase un día de fiesta - Katie Hollingston 8 años(Kayden Magnuson)/Emily Langdon (Tara Wilson) / Voces adicionales *Desenrola - Marina (Giulia Bruno) (2011) *Sueños de Otoño - Jovanna (Tasya Teles) (2015) *Riot - Secretaria Reid (Carolyn Crow Koskan)(2015) *Una dama sobre ruedas - Fiona Perry (Pandora Colin) / Títulos e Insertos(2015) *Las cartas - Dinsha Sahu (Pravishi Das) (2015) *Rock the Kasbah - Merci (Kate Hudson) (2015) *Las sufragistas - Títulos e Insertos (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Mesera (Alexis Boozer Sterling)(2015) *Somos tus amigos - Sophie (Emily Ratajkowski) (2015) *Dope - Nakia(Zoë Kravitz) *Emboscada - Ashley (Cinthya Carmona) (2013) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda- Bethany Tull (Skye Lourie )(2015) *Pacto de amigas - Amaya (Eve Japper)(2015) *Venganza mortal - Marie Seabstian (Elizabeth Olsen)(2013) Redoblaje 2015 *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Voces Adicionales *Hot Boyz - Lashawnna Farrell *Feroz 3: El origen -Ginger Fitzgerald (Katharine Isabelle) (Redoblaje 2014) *Confesiones de Adolescente, la película - Talita (Tammy Di Calafiori) *No Good Deed - Meg (Leslie Bibb) *Laberinto de pasiones - Onika Harris (Jazz Raycole) / Denise (Kenya Moore) (1995) *Far Cry - Laura (Carrie Genzel) (2008) *Wasted on the Young - Simone (Georgina Haig) (2010) *The Trouble with Bliss - Andrea (Lucy Liu) (2011) *Bully - Tyler Lee Long (2011) *Bachelorette - Mujer cantando en boda (2012) *Guerra de comida - Hedda (Christine Baranski) / Hamsters (2012) *À Beira do Caminho - Helena (Ludmila Rosa) (2012) *So Undercover - Taylor (Alexis Knapp) (2012) *Anillo de fuego - Anita Carter (Erin Beute) (2013) *Betty and Coretta - QB (Shinelle Azoroh) (2013) *Machete Kills - KillJoy (Alexa Vega) / Enfermera Lisa (Elise Avellan) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Voz en celular (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *El destructor mortal - Voces Adicionales (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Voces adicionales *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales *Josie y las melódicas - Voces adicionales *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *An Amish Murder - Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) thumb|316px|Florencia Marchetti Grabando Series de TV *Married - Ella Bowman (Raevan Lee Hanan) *Once Upon a Time -Nimue (Caroline Ford) 5ta Temporada (versión Disney) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - Adele (Kimberley-Sue Murray) *El último macho - Cammy (Sarah Gilman) *Helix - Jaye ( Amber Goldfarb ) 1° y Grace (Erica Anderson) 2° ,Lizzie (Kayla DiVenere) 2° *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Nikki Reynolds *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Aly Landry / Jamie Andrews *Ace of Cakes - Katie Rose *¿Ya llegamos? Aventura mundial - Jessica *Pequeñas princesitas - Shelby Hiedel *Fast N' Loud: el dúo mecánico - Sue *Project Accessory - Shea Curry *Chef vs City - Claire Robinson *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Dawn *Cada cosa en su lugar - Kristin Casey *Choco fantasy - Rebecca (segunda voz) *Of the Hook: Extreme Catches - Britney *Millonario encubierto - Brenda *Los Novogratz - Major *Reyes del choque - Sarah Isbell *El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales *Acomplejados - Jade Bare *Parental Control argentina - Narradora *10 años menos - Varios *Look For Less - Varios *Tap Out - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Voces adicionales *Deadly Sins *Jefe encubierto *Grandes ciudades, grandes sueños *Yo elijo el vestido - Voces Adicionales. Series de TV de La India *Dulces sueños de la niñez - Sangeeta Gopal Garg (Shabana Mullani) Series animadas *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Secretosita / Monito *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Mesera *Ultimate Spider-Man - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob - Fanny *Miles del mañana - Stella Telenovelas turcas * Documentales *Patagonia Rising - Narradora *Amores tóxicos - Narradora *Los '80s - Brooke Shields / Voces adicionales *First Position - Voces Adicionales. Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Chloë Moretz / Bella Thorne / Jennifer "Jwoww" Farley *Kids' Choice Awards - Algunas voces femeninas thumb|362px Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Magma Productora *Media Pro Com *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Gapsa *Polaco Audio Studio *Roitman Group *Waira Studio *Crystal Dub *Peak Studio *Nicetopost *Masterdubbing *Palmera Record *Main Post Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Retirados